Just Because I'm Blind
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: Toph contradicts everyone's belief's about any blind person, and also what people think about Toph personally. Inspired by an English prompt. Poem. TOKKA! This is now a poem series! Yay! Chap 9 now up! Sorry for delay!
1. Just Because I'm Blind

**Okay, I had to do a poem like this in English a while ago, and I started writing this, but then I lost it, so I started again today. Sorry if it's not great, it was written in kind of a hurry. So, I really hope you enjoy!**

Just because I'm blind,

Doesn't mean I'm weak,

Doesn't mean I cry,

And doesn't mean that I can't do anything.

Just because I'm blind,

Doesn't mean I need help,

Doesn't mean I can't 'see',

Doesn't mean I'm too fragile to do anything.

Just because I'm blind,

Doesn't mean I can't bend,

Doesn't mean the Earth won't crumble to my will,

Doesn't mean metal won't change shape when I want it to.

Just because I'm blind,

Doesn't mean I don't have feelings,

Doesn't mean I _have _to be a bully,

Doesn't mean I can't love.

Because I do.

I love my friends, and even my horrible parents.

I even _love_, love my BEST friend.

So I can, for your information.

Don't think I can't,

Just because I'm blind.

**So, what do you think? Was it worth posting? I actually might do a Sokka side of this, too, if people want me to. So, I hope this was good, and please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	2. Just Because I Can't Bend

**Hey! The sequel is here! I'm surprised that I'm actually doing a sequel, because I didn't **_**really **_**plan on it, but I was very inspired by all of the reviews, so I did! And I know that I switched tactics in the middle of this, but I wanted to make a point, so whatever. Thanks to all of my reviewers, hope this satisfies you!**

Just because I can't bend,

Don't think I'm weak,

Don't think I'm dumb,

Don't think I can't fight.

Just because I can't bend,

Don't exclude me,

Don't count me out,

Don't assume I'll die.

Just because I can't bend,

Doesn't mean I'm clumsy,

Doesn't mean I won't grow up to be someone,

Doesn't mean a great bender won't love me.

Because she does.

She's the greatest Earthbender in the world,

And she loves me,

A peasant, non-bender from the remote South Pole.

So don't believe that I can't fight,

Just because I can't bend.

**So, did that meet you people's standards? I really might make this a collection of Tokka poems, cause they're really kinda easy to write, and they can be short. So, please review, and thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	3. Never Met

**Hi! Wow, I'm really proud of myself. An update a day, that's really good for me! Yeah, we're taking notes in science, and in my down-time I've been writing these. Yay!**

Whoever said that Toph is mean, never met Sokka.

Whoever said that Toph is crass, never met Sokka.

Whoever said that Toph is unemotional, never met Sokka.

Whoever said that Toph is unwanted, never mat Sokka.

Whoever said that Toph is unloved, never met Sokka.

Whoever said that Toph is always mad, never met Sokka.

Whoever said that Sokka is weak, never met Toph.

Whoever said that Sokka is stupid, never met Toph.

Whoever said that Sokka would never love, never met Toph.

Whoever said that Sokka is lazy, never met Toph.

Whoever said that Sokka is clumsy, never met Toph.

Whoever said that Sokka can't fight, never met Toph.

And whoever said that they would make a bad pair, never, _ever_ met either.

**So, was that good? I don't think that it made total sense, but whatever. I liked it enough to post it. Do you? Please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	4. Tophy Tophy Caramel Pop

**Hi! This is in place of yesterday's poem absence. Sorry! I'm really gonna try to keep up an every day update schedule, but I don't know how that's gonna work out. Sorry!**

Toph-y, Toph-y, Caramel Pop,

Toph-y, Toph-y Pop.

Toph-y, Toph-y, Caramel Pop,

Toph-y, Toph-y Pop.

She has a lamb-ster,

Her name's The Shanster,

We are a family.

Pop!

Pop!

**Okay, yes, I know that you're probably just like wtf? But I think of this as a kind of family song that her parents made up for Toph when she was a child. Sorry it's so lame, but I thought that it was kinda cute… Sorry! Please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	5. Would You Believe Me

**Hey! This is my second posting for today, since I didn't yesterday. Sorry! I didn't mean to skimp; I just didn't have time to type it up. Thanks for waiting!**

Would you believe me,

If I told you,

I cry every night?

Would you believe me,

If I told you,

I miss my parents?

Would you believe me,

If I told you,

I'm scared of the dark?

Would you believe me,

If I told you,

I want to be a vegetarian?

Would you believe me,

If I told you,

I'm glad I'm not a bender?

Would you believe me,

If I told you,

I wish I wasn't on this adventure?

Yes,

Yes,

I would.

**Just to let you know, I'm not going on English prompts anymore. I just make these up as I go along! I'm really pretty happy with this one, even though Sokka was kinda hard to do. Please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	6. Did You Know

**Hi! This is my update for today! Hope you like!**

Did you know that I love sports?

That my parents love animals?

That I once had a baby sister?

That my Grandfather died the day I was born?

That I snuck out to a nearby school once?

That my favorite animal is the Platypus-Bear?

That I can't stand being totally clean?

Or that I love you?

Did you know that I once loved snowball fights?

That I went to warrior training?

That my Dad left without me?

That my machete and boomerang were made by my Mom?

That my village looked up to me?

That I love the adrenaline penguin sledding gives you?

That animals adore me?

Or that I love you?

No, I don't.

But I want to.

**So, there ya go! Did you like? Please tell! Once again, this poem format is of my own creation so I don't have to give credit to my English teacher! Yay! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	7. Because You Love Her

**Hi!! It's TOTALLY not my fault for not updating yesterday!! I had two typed to make up for not updating on Monday and then my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload! I'm SOOO SORRY! Sorry for not updating yesterday or over the weekend, but I was kinda swamped. Sorry! And I feel that I should just let you know that I most likely won't be updating on the weekends very often. Sorry again! I'm just very busy then. So, here's a poem, and another one's on the way right after this to make up for yesterday! Thanks!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Why would you do that?

Why would _anyone_ do that?

It's so wrong.

Yet you do.

You're a horrible monster.

Just because _SHE _is there now,

You leave me.

You love her.

Do you hate me?

You said that it wouldn't be fair.

To her.

Is it fair to me, though?

I was in love with you.

Were you with me?

You look guilty.

But you kiss her anyways.

You left me.

Broke me.

And all of this,

Because you love her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so first of all, don't go all scared and crazy on me because I have gone to: **_**the hated pairing.**_** This is in Suki's POV. She came back in this and Sokka was with Toph and now all hurt and angry because she chose Toph over her. Yay! Good choice, Sokka! So, I hope you liked this, please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	8. I'll Stay With You

**Hello! My second for today! Woot! Yay! Hope you like! Thanks!**

I'll stay with you,

Through the storm,

Through the rain,

Through the pain.

I'll stay with you,

Through anything,

Through hate,

Through strains.

I'll stay with you,

Through the elements,

Through the tears,

Through the cheers.

I'll stay with you,

Though the love,

Through the sad,

Through the bad.

Will you stay with me, too?

**So! This one was harder for me, cause I couldn't really think of things to put, but I managed in the end. I'm actually a little proud of this, cause I was trying to think of my own poem formats and I thought of this! So, yay! Hope it was worth posting twice in a row, please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	9. Love is Blind

Hi

**Hi! This is my first poem for a while, I hope you like it, and it's Tokka! And we all know that Tokka is the best! Hope you think it's good! I want to dedicate this to my bestest friend Kayleen, because she helped me write this, and inspired me to continue my poems again! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

--

Love is blind,

No one can see it,

Until it twines itself around you.

Only you feel it,

But it's clear for others to notice it.

Your heart squeezes when you see them,

And you try not to blush,

But you can't help it.

Your breath releases itself from your lungs,

And you smile,

Just smile.

--

**So, I'm sorry for not posting for literally forever, but I just didn't really have time to. I could go through a bunch of excuses, but I'm not going to. I'm sorry. Hope you liked it anyways! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
